Misconception
by BeMyxoxo
Summary: It's dark, too dark to see. Leonardo will stop at nothing to make sure his brother gets out alive. Too bad his brother isn't the one in trouble. Leonardo knows that things aren't always as they seem, but if you can't trust your family, then who can you trust? [ONESHOT] [2003 UNIVERSE]


**Misconception:**

 **It's dark, too dark to see. Leonardo will stop at nothing to make sure his brother gets out alive. Too bad his brother isn't the one in trouble. Leonardo knows that things aren't always as they seem, but if you can't trust your family, then who can you trust? [ONESHOT] [2003 UNIVERSE]**

* * *

It's dark, too dark to see. And cold too; Leonardo shivers involuntarily. The air is stale and thick and smells of metallic blood. He moves slowly, the harsh concrete grates against the thick skin of his soles as he slides over the concrete. He's not alone, he can hear the ragged breathing of what he hopes is his brother. Sniffing the air, Leo catches nothing more than the thick scent of clotted blood. Besides, his nose is blocked. If the prisoner has a scent, he can't trace it out.

"Who's there?" It's him. There's not a doubt in Leo's mind that it is his genius brother. And his heart breaks to hear the broken croak that comes from Donatello's lips.

"Donnie, it's me." His tone comes out as a mixture of 'cautious leader' and 'relieved older brother'. "I'm getting you out of here, bro."

"Leonardo?" It's a hoarse whisper, but it's _there_. And Leo's never been more relieved. It's him, it's Donatello. He's here and he's alive. Leo manages a shaky smile, though he's not sure that his brother can see it.

"Yeah, Don. Just sit tight, okay? I'll get you out in a minute." He instinctively reaches back for his katana. But instead of familiar leather, his hands fall onto his bare shell. His swords aren't there. A flash of panic grips him, his stomach clenches in alarm. Where are his katana? He must have lost them... that's funny, he doesn't remember losing them. In fact, he doesn't remember how he got here...did he-

"Leonardo? Is everything alright?" The turtle jumps reflexively.

"Uh yeah. I just- I can't find my katana. I don't know how I'm going to..." he trails off, eyebrows furrowed. "I think I-"

"What about your tantō?" Leo blinks.

"What?"

"The tantō. The one in your hand." Donnie shifts awkwardly from where he sits. Or hangs. Leo realises that his three-fingered hand is indeed wrapped around the leather handle of a short Japanese blade. The metal is rusty, but still glints in the pale light. Biting his lip, Leo moves towards his restrained brother.

"Oh. That." The rope is thick, but it gives way surprisingly easily. The remaining strands fall to the ground noiselessly. Reaching out blindly, Leo latches on to his injured brother and pulls him to his feet. He wraps one arm around his brother, taking part of his weight. "Can you walk?" he murmurs, concerned, as his brother stands shakily.

"Yeah," he replies. "I'm slightly worried about you, though. You're hurt." Leo glances down at his side where a poorly stitched gash has been reopened. He had forgotten about that. Suddenly, the floor shifts beneath him and he sways unsteadily. Wincing at the sudden bout of nausea, Leonardo suppresses the compelling urge to vomit. Miraculously, even as the room spins, he doesn't throw up. Though he doesn't know if there's anything in him to throw up. His stomach feels painfully empty, strangely empty...

"You ready to go?" his brother's gruff voice pulls him back. And with a start, Leo realises that his brother is the one supporting him.

"Mm, yeah. Sorry about that, Raph." he offers a weak smile. For a moment, his brother says nothing and there is a pregnant silence.

"No problem." Leo notes that his brother sounds hesitant, although that might be from the blood loss. Or was that him? Together, the pair limp out from the stone cold room. The hall is blindingly bright, in stark contrast to the pitch black they had been submerged in just a moment before. To his right, Leo's brother hisses, taking a moment to adjust to the light. Slowly, they make their way down the hall, and bemusedly, Leo half wonders how his brother knows which direction to go. They make it about twenty feet and Leo wonders just how long this hallway is. He can't see how far it stretches. He frowns, the light seems to have dimmed considerably. Is that just his eyes having adjusted or have the lights gotten darker? Maybe he should ask Don- Raph.

"It's strange that there's no one chasing us." he hums, feeling strangely calm. Has he always been this calm?

Raph hums something something of agreement. "Yeah, I guess it is." Leo frowns. It is, isn't it?

"There's usually someone chasing us. I wonder where they went." Again, there is silence, except for the sound of him and his brother slowly making their way down the hall. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Leo finds himself counting each patter of their feet.

"This way." Leonardo feels the weight on his left side shift and his brother turns them around, offering a simple command. That's strange, isn't he supposed to be giving the commands?

"Where are we heading?" His brother squeezes his arm comfortingly.

"To Bishop's lab."

"What?" Suddenly there's people. There's lots and lots of people, where they there before? Leo feels himself being grabbed and pulled. He struggles against the mass of people but he finds himself being pushed down onto a cold metal table. He realises that they're in a room, a lab. Weren't they just in the hallway? The familiar three-fingered touch of his brother makes him look up, though he doesn't stop struggling.

"Mike?" he calls out hoarsely. "Mike, help me! What's going on?" His brother grins, not his signature childish smile, but a dark, sinister smirk that doesn't suit Leo's baby brother at all.

"Well done, Leo!" Michelangelo praises, his voice sounding cruel and patronising. "You reacted much faster to the drug this time. And the results were almost seamless this time." He reaches out to stroke Leo's forehead soothingly. Leonardo flinches away. This isn't his baby brother. This isn't right. This can't be-

He feels a prick against his neck and suddenly Leo can't remember why he was struggling.

The last thing he sees is his baby brother leaning over him.

"Don't worry, big brother." Michelangelo coos. "We'll take care of you."

.

.

.

It's dark, too dark to see.


End file.
